No Matter What
by K.B Anderson
Summary: Freddy Jones and Zack Monneyham have just figured out that they have feelings for each other. But will the be able to last? Yes yes, its a slash. No likey no ready.


Pair: FJ/ ZM

POV: Freddy J

-----No Matter What-----

Zack Moonyham grabbed his guitar and put his strap over his shoulder. He grabbed his pick and leaned against the wall propping his foot up behind him.His silky black hair fell in his eyeswhich would make him toss his head to get it out of eyesonly to have it fall back. His beautiful dark eyes squinted in concentration and his handsgracefully ran over the neck of the guitar. Every few seconds he would let the guitar go ro write down words to notesa scribbled peice of paper in front of him. I watched him from the corner that I sat drumming on my knees with my drumsticks. He wa

"That a new song?" I asked. He jumped startled that someone was watching him. He sighed when he saw it was just me.

"Yeah, I guess. Just bored and…." He sighed and looked down at the notes and words his scribbled on the piece of paper in front of him.

"And?" I asked twirling the drumstick around my fingers.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Asked Zack biting his lip.

"Nope!" I said laughing. Zack shook his head,

"Why would I expect anything different?" He looked at me then crossed his arms. He studied me for a while before smirking. "I think I'm in love…" He said blushing furiously. I looked at him for a while before cracking a smile.

"You thought I would laugh at that?" I asked laughing a bit.

"What else would I expect from Freddy Jones?" He said plucking a few strings from his guitar. I shrugged and rolled my sleeves back up.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked watching his fingers move across the guitar. Zack laughed and smirked at me.

"You think I'd tell you that?" he said throwing his head back and laughing. I watched him with amusement.

"Actually no, but it was worth a shot!" I said smiling. Zack smiled back at me then for a few minutes we sat in silence. I looked at Zack's sheet and smiled. "So you want to figure out a beat to this song and we can show Dewy!" I said walking to my drums. Zack looked at me and nodded.

"Might as well." He said already doubting himself. He did that a lot and that worried me because Zack was a great writer and player.

"Play the cords." I said. He played the cords and we started creating 'Musical Fusion' as Dewy would put it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Zack and I were walking down the stairs outside talking about the song he made. When we got to the front door we paused akwardly looking around.

"That was an awesome song….what about the lyrics though?" I asked sticking my drumsticks in my pockets. Zack pulled out a piece paper and showed it to me.

"Got that covered too." He smiled. I reached for them but he quickly pulled that back.

"OH! C'mon!" I whined almost pitifully. Zack laughed at me and shook his head.

"Later man." Zack said opening the door.

"Getting on Aim today?" I asked walking outside with him. Zack nodded and looked at me. "Tell me then! That's later right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled at me and waved as he walked off. I watched him walk off watching his ass swing from side to side. I sighed and shook my head walking off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat at my computer that night and signed onto Aim and leaned back and smiled. I checked my buddies and saw 'ZaCkAtTaCk' as 1 of my buddies. I pulled up at screen and smiled.

SPAZZYMCGHEE: ZACK ATTACK! Yo!

ZaCkAtTaCk: Hey Freddy. What's up?

SPAZZYMCGHEE: Nm. U?

ZaCkAtTaCk: Dido.

SPAZZYMCGHEE: lol. So, lyrics!

ZaCkAtTaCk: Damn. I thought you've forgotten.

SPAZZYMCGHEE: NEVER!

ZaCkAtTaCk: OK…..I guess I have no choice.

SPAZZYMCGHEE: Nope.

As he slowly put the lyrics up I felt my breath cacth in my throt. Many of the lines were sad and mellow, talking about forbbined love and secertive glances. I wasn't really surprised until the very last sentnces were "He has no idea how much I truly love him."

ZaCkAtTaCk: It's about a guy I know…I hoped that if he heard this song he would understand my true feelings.

I sat stunned. It was a guy that he was in love with! He's gay. Or bi….whatever! My spirits soared. Mayn didn't know this and many didn't care. I was not the girl throb that many thought me to be. I actually perffered to be with guys really.

ZaCkAtTaCk: Hate it…..

SPAZZYMCGHEE: No…its awesome man…just…wow. Gay?

ZaCkAtTaCk: Bi….

SPAZZYMCGHEE: Whatever, same diff.

ZaCkAtTaCk: Not really.

SPAZZYMCGHEE: Whatever!

ZaCkAtTaCk: You don't care?

SPAZZYMCGHEE: Should I?

ZaCkAtTaCk: I hope not.

SPAZZYMCGHEE: I don't.

I sat back and smiled as we kept talking about the lyrics amoung other things. 'Hes bisexual...do I have a chance with im now?'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked into the classroom and saw Zack immediately talking to Michelle and Marta. I walked over to him and jumped on the desk he was sitting on.

"Yo, Zack!" I said smiling. Zack looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Freddy. What's up man?" He asked me. I shrugged and looked around.

"The ceiling…." I said like the smart ass I am. Zack laughed.

"Never knew that." He said looking up as well. I glanced down at him to see his perfectly shaped face and black hair that was spiked up with silver tips that he got last year as a dare,they've been on ever since. I guess I liked them. they gave him that rocker look that was completlyhot.He looked at me, "What?" He asked. I snapped out of my state.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." I said smiling lightly.

"And staring at me?"

"I multi task!" I laughed. Zack laughed as well.

"Class!" Our teacher came in with a smile. I jumped off the desk and sat behind Zack. Zack leaned back in a relaxed position getting ready for a long lecture about ablosutly nothing so I took my chance to ask him about his lover. I leaned forward on my desk and smiled.

"So you never told me who this mystery guy is." I said keeping my voice low so that only he can hear. Zack laughed a bit.

"You wanted to know?" He asked putting his thumbs through his belt loops.

"No shit Sherlock." I said shaking my head. Zack sighed and shook his head.

"You know him." He says secretive like. I looked at him confused.

"I know him? Who is he?" I asked now really wanting to know. He smiled at me

"You have to guess!" Zack said laughing a bit.

"AHHH, no fun." I said poking at one of his silver spikes. Zack laughed.

"I'll give you hints."

"That's good. So first hint."

"He has blondish brownish hair." Zack said picking at his black nails. I looked over at Billy who was drawing in his notebook. It was a well known fact that Billy was gay and that he didn't look too bad since he got blonde streaks throughout his hair and started dressing to show off his nice figure.

"Billy..." I guessed looking back to Zack who was watching me. He shook his head.

"Though he is cute." Zack said glancing at Billy. I nodded and rested my head back down. "Bit on the flamer side….not good enough." He pointed out sadly.

"Another hint." I said quietly. Zack thought for a moment.

"He's a skater." Zack said. I glanced to the side to see Andrew, askater with dirty blonde hair.

"Andrew."

"Nope! He's straight anyways." Zack said looking at Andrew. I shrugged.

"C'mon. Give me something easier." I complained. Zack laughed and bit his lip.

"He goes to School Of Rock almost every day." He said. I thought about it for a minute.

"That could be anybody!" I cried slightly loud.

"Freddy…Is there something you want to share with the class.?" My teacher said. I shook my head and glared at Zack who was smirking.

At lunch I sat at a tablepoking at the patheic excusefora lunch.Zack came and sat next to me with his lunch.

"You know, you really need to eat!" Zack said looking at thefull trayin front of me. I shrugged.

"Not hungry." I shrugged.

"I figured." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"So, anymore hints?" I asked crossing my arms. Zack thought then nodded.

"Skateboarder. Drummer. Egotistical at times. Really funny. He always makes me laugh." Zack took a big breath then looked down. "And as far as I'm concerned, he's straight." I looked at him my spirits immediately falling. Everything up until that last fact was me! But I'm not straight! I looked down and shrugged.

"I give up. That's too hard. Up until that last hint, I thought I knew who it was." I said drawing invisible drawings on the tables. Zack watched me eating.

"Who?"

"What does it matter? Your just gonna have to tell me." I said my voice cracking. Zack looked at me weirdly.

"You ok man?" He asked. I didn't even nod. I couldn't. My mind was racing; the guy that I was in love with was in love with a straight freak! Damn straight people and their nice asses. "Freddy….you look pale." Zack said placing a hand on my arm. His hand spread warmth throughout my body and it felt so right, but it would never be. I tried to act like nothing happened.

"What are you talking about Zack? I'm always pale!" I laughed. Zack, thinking everything was ok, laughed too. My ears rang with his laughter, the laughter that right now was annoying the crap out of me. 'Somebody else can make him laugh like me.' I screamed to myself. The thought made my stomach twist painfully.

I hunched my shoulders over back in class, still feeling like I was going to die. Zack looked back at me with his mouth open like he was going to say something then stopped at my facial expression.

"Whoa man. Now you can't tell me nothings up. What's wrong man?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"This person I like likes someone else and its killing me!" I cried holding my head in my hands now. Zack looked at me then grabbed 1 of my hands and made me look at him.

"Well then that person is blind! If he can't see what an incredibly hot drummer you are that's also so sweet, then…They're not worth it." Zack said smiling.

"Hot?" I said smiling sadly. Zack blushed and nodded.

"Too bad your straight or I'd bang you." Zack winked and turned around. I froze. He thought I was straight. So the hints…they were me! I gasped and I felt like jumping up and doing a happy dance. 'Only I can make him laugh like that!' I smirked and leaned forward.

"Hey, I think I know who you like." Zack leaned back to hear me.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at SOR." I said leaning away from him. Zack looked back at me and nodded. The rest of the day went by so slow because I wanted to reveal my answer and my feelings to the guy that I've loved since I first saw him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I raced to SOR my bag hitting my leg each time I took a step. I entered the building and flew up the stairs and to the room. I opened the door to see Zack already there playing his guitar as usual. I smiled.

"Hey you." I said setting my bag down. Zack looked up and smiled.

"Hey. So….who do you think it is?" He asked setting his guitar to the side. I smiled and walked to him.

"Well, first….I want to tell you…hes bi. So you were wrong about him being straight!" I said talking about myself happily. Zack raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"And how do you know this?" He asked. I smiled and brought my hand to Zack's cheek.

"Because it's me." I said leaning forward bringing my lips to his. He froze for a moment before kissing me back softly. We pulled away after a few seconds.

"When did you figure out?" He asked looking into my eyes. I looked back into his and smiled.

"When you said the last fact was that he was straight, then you said if you weren't straight I'd so do you. You gave yourself away right there." I smirked. Zack laughed.

"Hey I took my chances." He said shrugging. I laughed and looked down.

"So I figured out who it is….now what?" I asked getting uncomfortable with the silence. Zack looked down and smiled.

"Well I really want to go out with you….sheesh, I've wanted to since we were 11." Zack said shaking his head. I watched him and brought his face back up to look at me.I kissed him lightly.

"So, I'm yours….you've had my heart since we were 10." I said smirking.

"Hey, lets not play my horse is bigger than yours right now." He pressed his body against mine. "It'll ruin the moment."

"Oh and I don't want to do that." I said being totally serious. Zack smiled and messed with my tie.

"I don't think you could." He said smiling. I watched him with fascination, this beautiful creature and I were…well not official together but we both knew that we were…well….liking each other. That just makes it all great. Well I had to make it official!

"Zack Moonyham…will you please go out with me?" I asked all respectable like. He laughed.

"Did you have to ask?" He said loosing my tie for me. I nodded.

"Yes. I had to make it official!" I said smiling.

"Well then yes. Freddy Jones, I'll be your….boyfriend." He said blushing furiously. I laughed and kissed him and when he started to kiss me back I felt happy for the first time in a long time! I took my chances and brought my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He froze then pulled away and shook his head.

"Too fast." He breathed out. I nodded and let go of him stepping away. I rubbed my arm.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up." I said not meeting his gaze. I couldn't. I felt rejected. I know he didn't official reject me but it felt a lot like it to me because all the people that I've ever been with went fast and to get stopped during kissing just didn't sit well with me.

"We all get caught up at a point I guess." Zack said biting his lip. He looked at my face and walked up to me and put both of his hands on either of my arms. "Freddy, I'm not rejecting you, I promise." He said almost as if reading my mind. "I just…I've never done this before. I've never had a….."

"Boyfriend." I finished his sentence for him. Zack nodded and slide his hands down to mine wrapping mine in his.

"This is all really new to me. I want to try it out if you will." He said hopefully. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't." I said squeezing his hands. Zack smiled and then bit his lip. "What?" I asked pulling him a little closer to me.

"Are we going to be….public….about us?" He asked nervously. I thought about it for minute.

"Doesn't matter to me. If you want this to be just between us…I'm ok with it." I said reassuringly. Zack smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me happily.

"Can we keep this quite, only for a few months though? Please." He pleaded with me. I smiled and hugged him back lifting him off the ground.

"Of course." I said turning my head to look at him. He smiled and kissed me lightly and I kissed back making sure not to take it too fast. I set him down after the kiss and looked at the door. "People are going to be here. Let's warm up. We have to show Dewy your song today." Zack started to look nervous again.

"I dunno Freddy. What if it's not good enough?" He said looking at me with sad eyes. I grabbed his face within my hands and kissed his forehead.

"Its great, Zack. He'll love it. Just like we do." I said looking into his eyes. Zack looked back into mine and smiled. "And I'll be right there next to you thru the whole thing. I promise." I said rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Ok, let's do this." He said. I nodded and walked to my drums.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later after, we played our song and practiced old ones me and Zack walked down the stairs with all of our friends. We walked next to each other close enough to brush our hands together occasionally making it only look like an accident. A frequent accident. No one said anything about it because I think they didn't see it. When we walked outside, all of our friends went their separate ways and me and Zack stayed behind.

"See, I told you it was going to be fine." I said adjusting my shirt. Zack laughed.

"Ok ok. I will never doubt you again oh high and mighty." He said rolling his eyes. I laughed and took a pose flexing my little muscles.

"What can I say?" I said posing in another one. Zack laughed and slapped me lightly. I laughed and looked around and pulled Zack close to me when I saw no one around us. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"I dunno. Or you could just shut up and kiss me." He said smiling. I chuckled and obliged happily. After a while, I pulled back and smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Ok?" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, thank god tomorrow is Friday." He said looking up at the heavens. I laughed and nodded.

"Tomorrow cutie." I kissed him once more then headed off in my direction as he walked off in his.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few months past and I noticed differences in me that I never knew could happen, like I didn't dread going to school because it meant I could see Zack. No more did back mouth to the teachers; I knew Zack wouldn't like it. And worst of all, I found myself waiting for stuff that I really wanted. Like Zack. I knew so much about him that no one else knew, stuff like he was secretly a huge Sum 41 fan no matter how poser they got, or that he liked to stand in front of a mirror pretending that he was at a huge concert and just play his heart out. And he knew a whole bunch about me to. We have gotten so close, mentally at least. We made out all the time now but I was ready to go a little further. Hell we didn't have to fuck each other yet but each time I even got close he would freeze up and say not yet. I was starting to get tired of it but I didn't want to leave Zack…..I love him.

I sat in my room drumming on my drum set quietly when my mom walked in with the phone.

"It's Zack." She said pleasantly. I got up and took the phone.

"Thanks." I said taking the phone and waiting for her to leave before I put the phone to my ear. "Hey baby!" I said happily.

"Hey." He said on the other line. "What are you doing?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Same as usual. You?"

"Same." He said laughing a bit then stopped. "Freddy….I want…"

"What Zack?" I asked a little scared. Zack sighed.

"I want to tell everyone about us." He said slowly. I gasped and sat down on my bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah! Perfectly." He stopped. "Do you want to?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said getting happier. I smiled. "Who do you want to tell first?"

"Dewy and the band…their the ones who matter the most." Zack said.

"What about our parents?" I asked walking around now not being able to sit still. Zack sighed.

"Later…" He said simply. I nodded. "I think we should do that together. So…you know…If I need comfort…I have you next to me." I could tell he was blushing when he was saying this.

"Of course." I smiled. "We'll do this tomorrow ok? For now, lets get rest, I'm tired."

"I am too. I've been thinking about this all day!" Zack said happily. I smiled.

"Good night baby, sweet dreams."

"G'night babe." He hung up then I did. I felt happier then I had in years.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Zack and I went to SOR more the nervous. We walked up the stairs in total silence, almost like we were going to meet our death which I guess in a sense he could be thinking that. Zack stopped in front of the door.

"I don't know if I can do this." Zack said rubbing his arms.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Zack." I said looking at him worriedly. I've never seen him like this and it was all too weird.

"No, I want to, but I don't know how to." Zack said taking deep breaths. I walked to him pulling him away from the door so I could talk to him without them hearing.

"Just….go with it." I said pulling him into a hug. He hid his face in my chest wrapping his arms back around me.

"How do I start it out though?" He said quietly. I thought about it.

"I'm not sure on that 1." I said truthfully. I heard Zack laugh and that made me smile.

"Thanks for the honesty."

"Your welcome babe." I laughed then slowly stopped. "We'll just tell them the truth, that we've been together for a while and we want them to know because we think they should." I said kissing his head. Zack seemed to calm down after that. He nodded

"Ok." He looked up at me and smiled. "Let's do it." He said smiling. I nodded and kissed him lightly. He kissed back and then we walked to the door. We walked in and saw everyone there.

"Hey Zack! Freddy!" Dewy said to us smiling. We smiled back at him weakly. "Let's rock!" Dewy said, like he always did. I looked at Zack and nodded.

"Before we start, we wanna tell you something." Zack said looking down. I looked at Zack and bit my lip.

"Ohhhhhh, ok." Dewy said looking between us weirdly. Zack sighed and looked at all them,

"Well, Freddy and I wanted to tell you that…." He looked to me for support.

"That we've been together for a while…and well we wanted you to know." I said looking and him and never at them. We both looked at the band to see them cracking smiles. "What!" I said a little mad.

"Nothing. Its just funny how you think we didn't notice." Dewy said.

"Yeah, those secret little touches weren't so secret boys." Ashley said putting her hands on her hips. We blushed.

"So you don't care?" Zack asked grabbing my hand. I bit my lip.

"Why would we?" Tamkia asked. "Katie's gay." She said a matter of factly. We looked at Katie and she nodded.

"You didn't know?" She asked laughing a bit,

"We suspected, never knew." I said. Katie chuckled.

"Dude, Elton John. Not a rocker but one of the greatest song writers ever, gay and no one cared. So we won't." Dewy said putting our life to a song writers like he usually did. Me and Zack smiled at each other then smiled at the band.

"Thanks guys."

"Do your parents know?" Marta asked. Zack sighed.

"No, but we're telling them tonight." He said quietly.

"Well good luck, but until then we gotta practice!" Dewy said motioning us on. I and Zack went to our instruments.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After practice, Zack and I walked down the stairs, hand in hand! My heart was going to burst with happiness. Our band mates didn't care and treated us normally. I listened to Zack joke about random things and I felt glad that he was mine; the only obstacle now that stood in our way was our parents. I knew my parents wouldn't mind, our cousin was gay and so was our other uncle so we were use to this but it was his parents that worried me. They were tight asses and I didn't know how they would handle hearing that he was gay and going out with the biggest rebel at the school. But we were going to take a chance. When we got outside Zack and I stayed behind again.

"So, come over to my house tonight and we'll talk to our parents." I said smiling at him as best I could. He knew the consequences would be great too.

"Ok. I'll see you there." He said, his voice cracking badly. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"It'll be ok. No matter what, we have each other." I said hugging him putting my face right next to his ear. "No matter what, we will always have each other." I whispered in his ear. He calmed down and melted into my embrace.

"No matter what." He repeated. I nodded and kissed his temple.

"Let's go." I waved off. I walked to my house butterflies flying in my stomach and not slowing down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat on the couch my eyes glazed over and my hands shaking badly. I was worried and felt like dying. I was afraid that Zack's parents wouldn't let me see him anymore and that scared me more than anything. Right now, Zack was my life. When I was down, he was the one to bring me up. When I wanted to talk to someone, he was the one to talk to. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my hands. A few moments later, I heard the doorbell ring and my mom go to get it. My stomach dropped once more.

"Hello Mrs. Jones. My son said that we have something important talk about." Zack's dad said.

"Well hello Mr. Moonyham. My son said the same thing. Please, won't you come in?" My mom said politely. They came in and I looked up to see Zack and his dad walk into the room. "Where his Mrs. Moonyham?"

"Work. Another late night. I will fill her in on whatever happens tonight." Mr. Moonyham said. My mom nodded and mentioned for them to sit. Zack didn't while his dad did. I stood up and walked over to Zack and smiled at him reassuringly. We turned around to face our parents.

"Dad, I have to tell you this. I'm bisexual." Zack said. I watched him sigh with relief when his dad just looked at him weirdly. I turned to my mom.

"Mom, I know you've thought about it and it's true. I am too." My mom just smiled at me.

"Dad, there's more." Zack said then paused. His dad looked at him expectantly.

"Go on son."

"I'm with Freddy." Zack blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Both parents said

"We're together…like….dating…going out….STEADY!" I cried out. Zack slightly laughed and then took my hand. I squeezed it reassuringly.

"Son….stop fooling around. It isn't April Fools."

"We're not joking dad. I'm BI! And I love Freddy!" Zack cried out. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at my mom who was perfectly calm. I knew she wouldn't mind.

"It's true. I'm in love with Zack, mom. Please…" I looked to both the parents. "Support us."

"Honey, I support you in whatever you do." My mom said smiling at us. We both smiled back then looked at his dad. He was just looking at us.

"We're going to have to talk about this." Was all he said. Zack looked at me scared. I looked and him and smiled.

"No matter what." I said quietly. He smiled and then he and his dad walked out. I ran to my mom and fell in her arms crying like a helpless baby. My mom wrapped her comforting arms around me. "Mom, he's going to tear us apart! I don't want to lose him! I love him." I cried into her shoulder. She just rubbed my back and whispered comforting words in my ear. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled back wiping my eyes.

"So how long?" She asked.

"A few months. We celebrate or 5th month anniversary in a week." I said curling up. She smiled and laughed.

"You've been keeping this from us for almost 5 months now?" She asked. I nodded. "I was wondering why he was calling so much." I laughed and laid down trying to be happy, but at the back of my mind I was crying because I had no idea what his dad would do to us.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up to a push on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Zack standing over me smiling. I sat up and looked at him shocked.

"Zack…."

"After a few hours of auguring, my dad gives us his full support. He finally realized how much you meant to me and….now…." He trailed off leaving me to finish the sentence and I was all too happy with the results. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him spinning him around. Zack wrapped his arms back around me and laughed.

"Oh baby….I'm so happy right now. Nothing could make me happier." I said setting him down.

"Oh, I can think of 1 or 2 things." He said pulling away a bit but still having his arms around me.

"Like?" I asked skeptical. Did he not know how happy I was to be able to show my love to him…with full support from our parents?

"My dad is letting me stay the night, your mom already approved and well…I'll tell you when we get to your room." Zack said smiling. I looked at our parents and smiled and hugged my mom.

"Thank you guys so much." I said before taking Zack's hand and running upstairs. We ran into my room, shut the door and kissed with more passion then ever before. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands roamed the others body. We pulled away when breath became necessary. "So… what is this other thing that will make me happier?" I asked between breaths. Zack smiled and pulled me towards the bed.

"Another thing that I've been thinking about is…well, I know that you have wanted to go farther in our fling and I've sort of held it off. Well now…" He looked and me and slowly took off his shirt almost as if offering his body to me. "I want you to make love to me Freddy." He said blushing. My breath caught in my throat and I smiled.

"Of course Zack." I said bring him to me to kiss him again, but this time more gently letting the passion enfold us. My hands ran down his bare sides slowly as if trying to soak up as much love as possible. He started to unbutton my shirt slowly pushing it off my shoulders showing my black undershirt. He pulled back tugging on it.

"So not cool." He said pulling it over my head. I chuckled and shook my head pulling him close to me so our bare bodies could touch. On first contact it felt like electricity and from then out I knew that we were meant to be, that Zack and I were meant to be in this moment right now, just staring at each other, passion coursing through our veins. Passion took me to new heights with him and I couldn't hold it in with him. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him fiercely. He brought me down to the bed with him on top. In the midst of all the touches and kissed I vaguely remember saying "I love you Zack Moonyham!" and him say back. "I love you too Freddy Jones, no matter what."

FINI

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ugh wasn't one of my better stories but I wrote this in the dead of night and after staying up for a few days. I find it ok. It wasn't as bad as I coud've made it. lol. Well review please. No flames please. They get annoying.

K.B


End file.
